Market matching engines are data processing systems that process high rates of requests or transactions (also referred to herein as transaction processing systems), and are used by financial companies to trade items such as stocks and other commodities. Clients enter orders to either buy or sell an amount of an item. Scaling market matching engines to handle high request rates within guaranteed response times is critically important. High availability is also essential.
In the simplest case, a client will issue an order to buy or sell a fixed amount of an item. More complicated orders may include so-called “multiple leg” or “multileg” trades, in which an order includes multiple items to buy or sell and where there may be correlations and dependencies between different parts of the same order. Thus, a multileg trade is one in which two or more trades are contained in the same request. For example, a client might want to sell 100 shares of company A stock at $88 per share and, in the same order, buy 100 shares of company B stock at $88 per share. If the client can not execute both legs of the multiple leg trade, then the client prefers to execute neither leg.
The concepts behind multileg trading have existed for many years and were initially developed by traders who would notice they could buy commodities such as grains at different prices from various farmers in different towns. This eventually moved to the stock exchange floor where a trader would notice that the exchange rates of Platinum and Gold could have a small amount of price difference so that a profit could be made by selling off a larger quantity of perhaps Gold and buying a smaller quantity of Platinum. The faster the trader and the faster her ability to execute the trade without other traders noticing the arbitrage could mean the difference between making a big profit and getting no profit at all. Handling multileg trades of this nature on open exchange floors has been done by working with other traders. The trader would sell his Gold; as soon he received the hand signal the transaction had completed, he would signal another trader to execute his buy of Platinum.
Most mutileg trades would be between two symbols as an example (prices are per ounce): Gold at 653.45 and Platinum at 1292.34. The concept certainly could be extended to three or more items: Dollar to Euro 1.34 and Euro to British Pound 0.6734.
Current stock exchanges do not support electronic multileg trading. As indicated in the previous description, the concepts of signaling to make a trade and make it active would interrupt the standard flow of trades. Some brokerage companies do support the concept, and they determine the rules of how much risk they are willing to take if the sell and buy does not complete or completes with incorrect values. A key problem with current support of multileg transactions is that the level of coordination is insufficient to achieve precise matches in prices requested by clients. As a result, clients have to be willing to tolerate approximate price matches if they are to use multileg trades. Because of this, many customers are not using multileg trading.
Types of trades where multileg support would have significant impact are in the monetary (gold, silver, etc.) and foreign exchange trading (dollar, euro, pound, etc.). Other examples would be in specific stock groupings (technology, biotech, etc.).
There is thus a need to achieve automated multileg trading with greater precision in prices than offered by existing methods.